<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs Powdery Slopes When I got You by xartificialsweetnerx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948048">Who Needs Powdery Slopes When I got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartificialsweetnerx/pseuds/xartificialsweetnerx'>xartificialsweetnerx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Flirty and Fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartificialsweetnerx/pseuds/xartificialsweetnerx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With or without powdery ski slopes Malia already has the perfect view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>teenwolfdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs Powdery Slopes When I got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Malia and Kira were supposed to be enjoying powdery slopes, but Kira had tripped on ice getting off the bus. Now, their senior ski trip couldn’t be spent enjoying spectacular ski lift views.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lia, you should go enjoy the slopes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No way, I am happy with the view right here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kira beamed, the way she does. Malia’s heart fluttered in a familiar way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually,” she licked her lips. “I can think of a better view.” she teased. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kira dipped her head, laughed and nudged Malia’s shoulder. Malia leaned in, smiling, as she thought the view with her eyes closed was perfect.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>